


Groceries for Monsters

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Fluff, No Angst, SP7, Spooky Pine, Spooky Pine 7, Sugar Pine 7 - Freeform, Void!Autumn, Voidreaper!Autumn, Werewolf!James, demon!cib, ghost!FAJAM, just a couple friends and theyre hanging out again, no ships, vampire!steven, werewolf!devin, witch!autumn, youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Do you know how hard it is to grocery shop for an office full of monsters? The answer may (not) shock you.





	Groceries for Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote fluff. You're welcome.
> 
> A/N  
> In this fic, Autumn is a "Void Reaper" witch, which is basically like a Grim Reaper, but for toxic and painful emotions. Essentially, when we talk about screaming into the Void, Autumn is the one listening. (based off of [this post](http://charminglyantiquated.tumblr.com/post/160307228359/cassistrash-bepeu-the-void-is-so-kind-we-are))

Steven opened the fridge and let out a groan. No one seemed to hear him. He tried again.

Still no response.

He sighed, took a deep breath, and made sure to groan loud enough that even Autumn would hear.

She didn't. Or, if she did, she didn't react. James and Cib, on the other hand, they looked up from where they had been working on the couch writing some music. Devin looked up from the dog bed where he had been napping. Famous Ghost Actor James Allen McCune materialized in a wild frenzy– though that probably wasn't related to Steven’s melodramatic groans.

“Yes?” James said, arching a brow.

“We’re out of blood bags.” He closed the fridge.

“Then go get some.”

Cib threw himself across James’ lap, groaning, “I don't wanna go to the stooooore.”

“Cib. They don't sell blood at the store?”

“How would I know, idiot?” The demon said, poking at James’ cheek.

Devin shifted into his human form, “We’re low on our meat too because _someone_ decided to take his full moon munchies out on our human food than go hunt his own.”

James gave Devin the stink eye and shook his head. Cib, still on James, went to take a hit from his vape, causing the red warning light to flash.

“I'm outta juice,” he frowned and stood. “Let’s go!”

“I thought you didn't want to go out?” Steven said, crossing his arms.

Cib held his vape up and cocked his head. “Can't vape it till you make it if you can't vape it, my dude.”

Steven shook his head and walked over to the desk, “How do we even get this stuff without our supplier?”

“Yeah Cib, how _are_ we going to get fed now?” Devin crossed his arms, and Cib jumped up, causing James to fold into himself, heaving.

“I didn't- glisten, I- _we_ didn't kill Parker. On purpose…”

“That doesn't make Jeremy want to help us.” James rasped, still recovering from being Cib's launching pad.

Steven mumbled an agreement as he began to pull out some paper to take notes. As soon as he grabbed it, Autumn’s hand darted in front of him with a line of post-it notes.

 

 

  * __Blood bags: the donut shop next to gas station @ Jones/Tuggy. (Ask for Sanji)__


  * _Sirloin, Chuck, Rib-eye, T-bone, Ribs, etc.: Salcedo_ Meat and Produce. _619 Mace Dr._ _(next to the bail bond place with the HUGE neon $$$ sign. Ask for the Heyman special.)_


  * _Bulk vape juice: Peak_ & Co. Smoke and Vape, 1440 Austin Pkwy _(yes, Cib, they carry Space Jam)_


  * _Please stop by Sandalwood Apothecary. I need:_


  * _dried sage_


  * _dried rosemary_


  * _thyme (whatever they have)_


  * _lavender (^)_


  * _jade (like, 3?)  
_


  * _black candles_


  * _green candles_


  * _bag of purified salt_


  * _Incense (get 100, choose the scents you like. LABEL THEM)_



 

 

“You did hear me!” Steven smiled.

Autumn rolled her eyes. “I'm the void everyone screams into. Remember?”

“Oh...yeah.”

James shook his head with a smile, while Cib and Devin broke into laughter which startled Famous Ghost Actor James Allen McCune into a ghostly existential crisis on the floor. Again, that was probably unrelated to the events surrounding him.

Steven looked the list over, “So all these places... These places- they’re legit and won't be...you know. Spooked?”

Autumn shook her head and smiled. Steven shrugged, grabbed his keys, and turned to the others, “Let’s glow- go get groceries.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please let me know!
> 
> And if you like the idea of a Void Reaper, please let me know. If there's interest, I might expand on that concept.


End file.
